jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey and Jaden's Holly Jolly Christmas Tales
These are the stories of the Justice Guardians during the Christmas holiday. Prologue: * (It is snowing outside. We turn our attention to the estate of the Justice Guardians. Inside, two characters are sitting by the fireplace. These two are Discord and Midna.) * Discord: Hello, everyone. Welcome to our special Christmas edition of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures. *Midna: Please sit down close to the fire and get comfortable. *Discord: We have some stories to tell you. Stories of the Justice Guardians enjoying the Christmas holiday. There will be stories on how they find a Christmas tree... * Chapter 1: The Christmas Alexis was pregnant (This story takes place during Alexis' pregnancy with Lily) Day 1 *Xion: *smiles* *Alexis: *sitting on the couch rubbing her big pregnant belly* * Xion: Hi, Aunt Alexis. * Alexis: *smiles* Oh! Hi, my little niece. *Xion: *smiles* I'm looking forward to being a cousin. *Alexis: *smiles as she rubs her belly* And I'm still looking forward to being a mother. *Xion: *smiles* *Alexis: *feels a hard kick* OH! .... *giggles* If she keeps that up, I might start liking it. *Xion: *giggles and gently rubs Alexis' belly* *Alexis: *smiles as she lets Xion feel her big belly* *Xion: Hi, cousin. *(Xion feels a hard kick from Alexis' belly) * Xion: Ooh! *giggles* Easy there. * Alexis: *smiles* I think she's got Jaden's energy in her. *Xion: *giggles and kisses Alexis' belly* *Alexis: *smiles and sheds a tear* *Xion: *smiles and hugs Alexis gently* *Alexis: *smiles and hugs Xion back* *Xion: I love you and my cousin, Aunt Alexis. *Alexis: *smiles* I love you too, my little angel niece. And I know your cousin will love you too. *Xion: I know. *Alexis: *smiles* ...! Oh. I'm getting a fierce craving all of a sudden. * Xion: Huh? * Alexis: I suddenly wanna have cookies. *Xion: *smiles* Oh! I'll go get some than. *Alexis: *smiles* Thank you, Xion. * Chapter 2: Lily's First Christmas Part 1: The Tree *(Baby Lily was looking out the window, watching the snow fall) * Chapter 3: *Aqua: *grabs Jeffrey's arm and drags him over* *Jeffrey: Whoa! Aqua, there's gotta be a better way to get attention. *Aqua: *smiles innocently* Merry Christmas, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *looks up* ...! Wait. Is that mistletoe? *Aqua: *smiles* Mm-Hmm!!! *grabs Jeffrey and kisses him like crazy!* *Jeffrey: Whoa!! *Discord: *snickers while holding the mistletoe* *Xion: *giggles* *Tammy: *laughs while watching this* *DJ: *snickers* Chapter 4: Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Play Part 1: Auditions *DJ: *sighs happily* *Tammy: *smiles* I know who you're thinking about, DJ. *DJ: Huh? *Tammy: You're thinking about Snowflake, aren't you? *DJ: *blushes and gulps* Yeah... *Tammy: *smiles* Awwwwwwwwwww. That's so romantic that you're thinking about her. *DJ: I feel nervous around her... *Tammy: Afraid of rejection? *DJ: *nods* Yeah... *Tammy: Well.... Princess Cadence and Mr. Yuki said that it's normal when you're in love. *DJ: *gulps* *Xion: Hey guys! Check this out!!! *Tammy and DJ: Huh? *Xion: *reading a flier* The ToonTown Hanger Theater is gonna be doing "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" this December, and they're looking for auditions! *DJ: Cool! *Tammy: Sounds like fun! I wanna be in it!!! *Xion: *smiles* All right. Results *Xion: Hey, guys! The cast list is up!! *DJ: Huh? *Tammy: *smiles* Let's go check it out!! *(They check the cast list) *Tammy: ..... *smiles* Hey! I'm the Dolly For Sue!!! *Xion: *hugs Tammy happily* *?????: Hi, DJ!!! *(Snowflake arrives) *DJ: ...!! *blushes red* Hi, Snowflake... *Snowflake: *smiles* Came to see the cast results too? *DJ: *smiles* Uh huh... *Snowflake: *smiles* I still hope I got the part as Clarice. *DJ: *smiles* *Snowflake: *reads the list and smiles widely* I GOT THE PART!!!! *DJ: *smiles* Wow! *Snowflake: *smiles* I'm so happy!!! *DJ: Now who's playing Rudolph? *Snowflake: *continues reading the list* ....!!!!! *giggles* Better see for yourself. *DJ: *reads the list* ....!!! *blushes red* M-m-m-m-m-me?! *faints* *Tammy: ....! DJ?! *rushes to him* DJ!!!! Speak to me!!!!! *Xion: DJ, you okay?! *Snowflake: Wake up, DJ!!! Please!!! *DJ: *moans a bit* *Tammy: Forgive me for this! *gently bites DJ's tail* *DJ: *meows in surprise* *Tammy: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *DJ: *rubs his tail* It's okay. *Xion: DJ. You should be honored to get the lead role. *DJ: I know, but...I'm nervous. What if i mess up? *Xion: *smiles* You won't. That's why we there's rehearsals. *DJ: Yeah. I guess you're right. ..... Excuse me. I need to see Queen Minnie about this. *Xion: Oh, okay. *(DJ goes off to find Queen Minnie) *(Queen Minnie is seen going over papers) *DJ: *gulps* Uh...your highness. *Queen Minnie: *smiles* Oh hello, DJ. It's so nice to see you. * Practicing *Nails: *painting backdrops of snowy fields* *Fuli: *reading her script* ...Do i still have to wear that pink elf outfit? *Daisy Duck: It's required. *Fuli: *sighs and speaks to herself quietly* You owe me one, Kion... *Bunga: I still don't understand my part. "A watergun that shoots jelly"? *Batty: You'd have to watch "Rudolph" to understand it. It was a misfit toy. *Kion: *smiles* I'm glad I'm Hermy for this. I wanna be close to my best friend. * Chapter 5: * Chapter 6: Making Cookies *Alexis: *searches the kitchen cabinets for a book* *Baby Lily: *crawls into the kitchen* Mommy? *Alexis: ...! *smiles* Oh. Hello, my little princess. *Baby Lily: What awe you doing? *Alexis: *smiles* Well, I was gonna start baking cookies. *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles* Weally? *Alexis: *smiles* Of coarse. *Xion: *smiles* Need help? *Alexis: *smiles* Awwwwww. You want to help? *Xion: *smiles* For old times sake. *Alexis: *smiles* You can help, Xion. *Xion: Great! *Alexis: *finds the book* Here we go! *Baby Lily: Uh...mommy? Can i hwelp too? Pwlease? *Alexis: *smiles* Of coarse you can. In fact I'll see if your Aunt Aqua can join us. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* *Alexis: *speaks in a communicator watch* Aqua? You busy? *Aqua: Not at the moment. What's up? *Alexis: *smiles* Your daughter, niece and I are gonna be making cookies. Wanna join us? *Aqua: *smiles* I'll be right there. *Alexis: *smiles, to the kids* She's coming. *Xion: *smiles* Awesome! *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Xion: *smiles and goes to wash her hands* *(The cubs come in) *DJ: Hey, Mrs. Yuki. *Tammy: We had a feeling you were here, big sister. *Xion: *smiles as she washes her hands* Hi, guys. *Snowflake: *smiles* Hi, Xion. *DJ: Watcha doing? *Xion: Making cookies. Chapter 7: Xion's Nutcracker * *(Xion opens her present and to her surprise, it's a nutcracker who's face and hair resembles Roxas') *Xion: ...!!!!! Wow.... *Tammy: Xion? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost. *Xion: Sorry, Tam. Old memories. *Snowflake: *smiles* Your nutcracker looks handsome. *Xion: *smiles* *King Mickey: *smiles* I had a feeling you'd like it. I found it in a mysterious store and it just stood out to my eyes. So I felt like getting it for you. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. *Aqua: *sees the nutcracker and looks stunned too* *Xion: Mommy? *Aqua: Your nutcracker.... It looks like..... Ventus... *Xion: I know. Him and Roxas... *DJ: That's kinda scary... * Chapter 8: Flurry Heart's First Christmas * *(Dragon-Jeffrey arrives back at the estate with the chosen Christmas tree on his back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Got the tree! And this may be our best one yet. *Jaden: Need some help getting it inside? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yes, please. *Jaden: *presses a button on the wall and the door widens for Dragon-Jeffrey to get through* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks. *Jaden: You bet. Good thing we thought ahead. *(Before he could enter though...) *Xion: Wait! Better check Daddy's back. *Snowflake: For what? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Tree sap and pine needles. *Jaden: Hold still now, bro. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods and stays still* *Jaden: *starts climbing up Dragon-Jeffrey's side to his back* *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos at Baby Lily questioningly* *Jaden: *climbs onto Dragon-Jeffrey's back and looks* ...!! Yeah. Your back definitely needs a good scrubbing. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Shall we get started? *Jaden: Let's get you inside first. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Right. *(Dragon-Jeffrey manages to get inside the estate without any trouble) *(As everyone prepared to wash Dragon-Jeffrey's back, Flurry Heart couldn't help but ask again) *Baby Flurry Heart: *coos questioningly at Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: "What's evweryone doing?". *smiles* We're gonna wash Uncwe Jeffwey's back since he bwrought home the Chwristmas twree. *Alexis: *smiles* You've earned this, big brother. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, little sis. *Aqua: *smiles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Just relax now, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily as he relaxes* *(Jaden and several others start to climb their way up to Dragon-Jeffrey's huge back) *Baby Lily: *smiles* Mommy? Can me and Flurry Heart hwelp too? Plwease? *Alexis: *smiles, to Dragon-Jeffrey* Jeffrey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. Sure. *Alexis: *smiles* Go ahead, kids. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and starts crawling up Dragon-Jeffrey's tail* *(Flurry Heart happily flew behind Baby Lily as they reach Dragon-Jeffrey's back) *Jaden: *smiles and takes out a wet sponge* Let's get to it now. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I'm ready. *Jaden: *smiles and starts washing Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's washed* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she washes Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Aqua: *smiles and pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* That's right, dear. Just stay still. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he relaxes* *Aqua: *smiles* Good boy. *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *tosses pine needles off Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Alexis: *smiles* Good job, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Tank you, mommy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *May: *scrubs hard* The sap here is stubborn... *Applejack: Looks like Jeffrey found us a really good one this year. *Aqua: *smiles* Did you, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. *Baby Flurry Heart: *scrubs Dragon-Jeffrey's back roughly* *Jaden: *smiles* Nice and easy now, Flurry Heart. *Shining Armor: I'm not sure my daughter should be doing this anyway. *pulls her away with his magic* *Baby Flurry Heart: *reaches for Dragon-Jeffrey, whimpers and is about to cry* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Wait! She just needs help with this. Besides, i think she WANTS to help. *Baby Lily: ....!!! *quickly plugs up her ears* *Shining Armor: You sure about this? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Of course. *notices Flurry Heart is about to cry* Hey, hey. It's okay, Flurry. *uses his right claw to very gently hold her chin up* You can help wash me too. I don't mind. *Beetles: Hurry!! Before my ears start ringing again!!! *(Dragon-Jeffrey's words easily calm Flurry Heart down) *Shining Armor: As long as you're sure. *Jaden: Don't worry, Shining. I can help her learn how to do it more gently. *Princess Cadence: *smiles* You sure are a better parent than me and Shining Armor are. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Hey. You two are already great parents. It's just gonna take time and patience with Flurry Heart. *Twilight: *smiles* That's why you have me and everyone else in the family, big brother. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Shining Armor: *smiles* Flurry Heart sure is lucky, Twiliy. *(The others resume washing Dragon-Jeffrey's back) * Chapter 9: The Babies' Christmas Plan *(While the team was busy with Christmas decorating, Baby Lily and Flurry Heart went into their pillow fort in the nursery) *Baby Lily: *smiles* Enjoying Chwistmas, Fluwwy Heawt? *Flurry Heart: *coos happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I thought so. *Flurry Heart: ...! *coos in surprise* (But wait! We didwn't gets any gifts for any of our famiwly membwers!) *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yes we will. *Flurry Heart: *coos questioningly* *Baby Lily: *smiles and takes out her art supplies* *Flurry Heart: *smiles widely* Chapter 10: Getting DJ a Christmas Present *(Tammy, Baby Lily and Xion are at a Target store looking in the toy section) *Xion: Now let's see... *Tammy: *searching* Where are the Pop Figures? They've got to have them!! *Xion: We'll find them, Tam. *Tammy: There's got to be one of Bucky!! I want DJ to get one for Christmas!!! *Baby Lily: *sees a Winter Solider Pop figure* ...!! Wook! *Tammy: *smiles* The last one to!!! YES!!! *(Tammy rushes over to get it, but before she can grab it, Lenny Baxter (from the PowerPuff Girls) snatches it) *Lenny: Hands off, kid!!! I saw it first!!! *Tammy: Mr. Baxter. Please. I need that. My brother wants one for Christmas. *Xion: ...? Uh oh. *Lenny: Hello?! Earth to kid?! How many times do I have to tell everyone. Toys are NOT for playing with. Your pathetic brother will only trash a good quality collectable. *Tammy: Don't talk about DJ that way!!! *Xion: Hold it! Sir. My sister, cousin and i saw the figure first. And unlike you, she wants to buy it for a good and noble reason. I must ask that you kindly give the figure back to my sister. *Lenny: Get your own, you dirty snotty kids!!! *Xion: You're gonna be asking for trouble. *Lenny: I saw this figure first, and I'm buying it!! So get lost!! *Xion: *sighs* Very well, then. Lily? *(Baby Lily, who managed to get to Lenny's cart, knew what to do next) *Lenny: ...!!! Hey!!! Get away from those!!! I just bought those!!! *Baby Lily: *sees a Elsa figure* Ooh! *opens the box* *Lenny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Xion: *crosses her arms* *Tammy: Are you gonna hand it over now? *Lenny: ..... Never! *Xion: Lily? *Baby Lily: *grabs a Princess Jasmine figure and opens the box* *Lenny: *cringes as if he's in pain* *Xion: Hmph. *Tammy: Had enough? *Lenny: *glares* I'll kill you, stuff your body and have you on display!!!! *Xion: *growls* Don't you DARE talk to my sister like that!! *Lenny: Than don't you DARE touch my stuff!!! *Xion: That figure doesn't belong to you! *Lenny: No, but it's not yours since you didn't pay for it! And since I've claimed it now, It'll be mine once I buy it!!! *Xion: Lily? Find a rare edition. *Baby Lily: *pulls out a rare doll of Ariel and opens the box* *Lenny: *screams* *Xion: Last chance. Please give the figure to my sister. *Lenny: *glares* NO!!! In fact, I'm reporting you for vandalizing my property!!! *Xion: *growls* *????: You'll do what now? *(Judy Hopps comes over) *Tammy: Judy! *Judy: What's going on here? *Xion: We were going to buy the Winter Solider Pop figure for my brother DJ, but Mr. Baxter came along and took it from Tammy. *Lenny: You should be arresting them!!! I saw the figure first and they started destroying my property for it!!! *Xion: That was because he has threatened my sister, insulted my brother and took something that somebody was already gonna pay for. For a noble reason, i may add. *Judy: .......... Did you really destroy his things? *Tammy: No? Lily just opened the boxes of several toys. *Xion: And he got upset about it. *Judy: *to Lenny* Seriously? You would threaten kids just because toys were removed from their containers? *Lenny: Do i honestly have to go over this again? Toys aren't meant to be played with! It ruins the quality of the collectable! *Judy: *crosses her arms* I'm sorry, Mr. Baxter, but given your criminal history and the fact you've threatened Princess Xion and her family, I have to relieve you of that Pop Figure. *Lenny: You can't do this to me!!! I oughta-- *(Before he rant any further, Lenny was knocked out by the Penguins) *Skipper: If there's one thing i can't stand, it's a toy nerd who threatens kids and has a criminal record. *Tammy: *smiles* Thanks, Skipper. *Skipper: *smiles* Not a problem, Tammy. It's the least we can do. *Judy: *smiles and picks up the Winter Soldier Pop Figure* I believe you were gonna purchase this? *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, Judy. *Tammy: *smiles* I don't know how to repay you. *Judy: *smiles* You three just stay out of trouble now. And don't worry about Mr. Baxter. I'll deal with him. *Xion: *smiles* We look forward to seeing you at the Christmas party next week. *Judy: *smiles* You too. *Xion: *smiles* See you soon, Judy. *salutes her* *(Tammy and Baby Lily salute Judy too) *Judy: *smiles and salutes* Merry Christmas, girls. *(The girls and penguins start to head to the checkout area) *Xion: *smiles* DJ's gonna love this. Chapter 11: Preparing for the Night *(The babies are up late) *Baby Lily: I can't wait fow Santa to come! *Flurry Heart: *coos happily* *Alexis: *smiles* You know, if you two stay up, Santa won't come at all. * Chapter 12: Bruce's First Christmas Getting the Tree * Jaden: Well, Thanksgiving is finally done and over with! Which means... it's that time again!!! * Baby Bruce: Time fow what? * Alexis: *smiles* Christmas time of coarse, sweet nephew. * Baby Bruce: "Chrwistmas"? * Aqua: *smiles* I guess we better explain this to Bruce too, dear. * Jeffrey: *smiles* Right. You see, Bruce, Christmas is a holiday that comes once every year on December 25. And it's a VERY special holiday. * Baby Bruce: That special? * Jeffrey: That's right. * May: *smiles* A time for families to come together and exchange gifts. * Baby Bruce: Weally? * Jesse: And the night before Christmas, we get a special visit from Santa Claus. * Baby Bruce: Santa? * Baby Lily: *coos happily and bounces* He bwings pwesents if you've been nice!! * Baby Bruce: ...! *smiles* Wow! He does?! * Mai: *smirks* Only when you're sleeping, kid. * DJ: And when you've been good. *smiles* And we know you've been so good all year long like Lily and Flurry Heart. * Baby Flurry Heart: *coos happily* * Baby Bruce: *smiles widely* * Xion: *smiles* And he'll come if you believe in him, little brother. * Baby Bruce: *smiles* I will. I prwomise. * Aqua: *smiles* First thing you gotta know about Christmas is we get a tree to have in our family room and than we decorate it. * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Swounds wike fun! *coos happily as he bounces on his diapered bottom* * Lea: Easy there, kid. We know you're excited, but you can't rush things. Unlike Xion when she's dressing up for special occasions. * Xion: ...! *slugs Lea one on the leg* I thought we agreed never to discuss that!! * Baby Bruce: ...? * Xion: Nothing, Bruce! Nothing. * Baby Bruce: ...Okay. * Téa: And than we gotta get the rest of the decorations up. Like reefs, lights, tinsels, etc. * Jeffrey: Right. * Jaden: But first, why don't we get the tree? *smiles* * Aqua: *picks Baby Bruce up* In that case, let's make sure we dress up warmly. * Alexis: *picks up Baby Lily* Right. Jeffrey? We'll need you to carry the tree again this year. * Jeffrey: *smiles* Got it. * Jaden: Wanna get changed now, big bro? * Jeffrey: On it. *turns into his dragon form* * Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps her hands* * Baby Bruce: *smiles widely* * Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Get dressed and we'll get going. * (In a room, Baby Bruce waited patiently for Aqua to get his winter clothes) * Aqua: *smiles and takes them out* Hold still now, son. * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Okay. * Aqua: *helps her baby boy dress up to stay warm* * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Tank you, Mommy. * Aqua: *smiling* Anything for you. * Baby Bruce: So where are we gonna find a Chrwistmas tree? * Aqua: *smiles* There's a farm that sells a lot this time of year. * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Cool! * Aqua: *smiles and picks him up* That's where we got our tree last year. * Baby Bruce: *smiles and hugs her* * Aqua: *takes Baby Bruce back out* * (Xion was waiting for her and all ready to go) * Aqua: *smiles* That's my girl. Getting prepared already. * Xion: *smiles* Thank you. Bruce's Gift * (In the living room, Baby Bruce takes his notebook out of his diaper and starts thinking) * Weebo: Need something? * Baby Bruce: Just thinking of what kind of gifts to get fow the family. * Weebo: Well think. What does each person love? * Baby Bruce: *looks around for a moment to see if he and Weebo were alone* ...Well, fow example, DJ wikes Captain America. * Weebo: He sure does. Even has a costume of Captain America. * Baby Bruce: And Tammy wikes Black Widow. * Weebo: You're catching on. *shows Frollo saying "You're a smart lad" on her monitor* * Baby Bruce: *writes this down on his notebook and resumes thinking* * Weebo: Advice: One year, Tammy got her brother DJ a Funko of Winter Soldier. * Baby Bruce: So maybe I cwould get him anothew hwero. * Weebo: Who did you have in mind? * Baby Bruce: Iron Man, Ant-Man, Falcon, Hulk... * Weebo: Interesting choices. * Baby Bruce: Tanks. * Weebo: You should talk with a grown up about this. * Baby Bruce: Okay. *crawls off to look for someone* * May: Oh! Hello, Bruce! * Baby Bruce: *smiles* Hi, Godmommy May! * May *smiles* Whatcha doing? * Baby Bruce: I'm actwually gwlad I found you. I cwould use some hwelp. I'm wanting to get a Chwristmas gift fow DJ. * May: *smiles* Awwwwwwwwwwww. That's so sweet, my little godson. * Baby Bruce: *reaches his hands out to May* So cwould you hwelp me out plwease? * May: *smiles* Of coarse I will. *gently picks him up and carries him against her chest* * Baby Bruce: *coos happily as he hugs her* Tank you! * May: *smiles* Have something in mind to get him? * Baby Bruce: Uh-huh. Christmas Day!!! * (Everyone is fast asleep, until...) * Baby Bruce: *smiles as he sleeps, then slowly starts to wake up* * Baby Lily: *smiles with excitement* Mewry Chwistmas, Cousin Bwuce!!! * Baby Bruce: *yawns as he wakes up, then smiles* Mworning, Cousin Lily. Mewry Chwistmas. * Baby Lily: *coos happily and hugs him* * Baby Bruce: *hugs her back* * Baby Lily: Awe you excited to get youw pwesents?! * Baby Bruce: Yeah! How abwout you? * Baby Lily: You bet I am!!! * Baby Bruce: *smiles widely* * Baby Lily: Wet's go wake up the othews!!! * Baby Bruce: Yeah!! * Baby Lily: *crawls over to Midna who is still sleeping and gently pokes her* * Midna: *moans softly* * Baby Lily: Wake up, big sistew!!! * Midna: *moans and starts to wake up* Chapter 13: Home Alone 2 *Jaden: Hang in their guys. Our guests should be here any minute now. *Baby Bruce: *smiles* *Alexis: *smiles* Excited nephew? *Baby Bruce: Uh-huh! *Tammy: *smiles* Aria's gonna be happy to see you tonight. I know she will. *Baby Bruce: *smiles and blushes* *(A knocking is heard) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Excellent! *(Aqua opens the door and it's Snowflake and her family) *Aqua: *smiles* Hello, everyone. *Varick: Hello, Aqua. I am thankful you have invited us once again for one of your movie nights. *Aqua: Come on in. Glad you all could be here. *Snowflake: *smiles and comes in* I NEVER get tired of spending time with my boyfriend. *DJ: *smiles and blushes* Hey, Snowflake. *Snowflake: *smiles* Hi, DJ! *Xion: *smiles* *Stonerock: There you two go again. Making goo-goo eyes for each other. *DJ: Can I help it if she's pretty? *Snowflake: Let him have his laugh, DJ. He's only joking. *May: Make yourselves comfy. We'll start the movie as soon as everyone's here. *Mack: So what are we seeing tonight? *Téa: After a group decision, we decided Home Alone 2. *Jack: I heard that one's better than the first one. *Brain: Well for one thing there's no spiders in this movie. Unlike the first one. * Trivia * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories Category:Holiday Adventures